Blue
|species = Velociraptor |role = Park Attraction (formerly) |status = Alive |family = Delta, Echo, Charlie (sisters) Tango (cousin) |born = 2012 |age = Four in 2015, Seven in 2018 (confirmed on the Dinosaur Protection Group website) }} Blue is a female Velociraptor that appears in and in . She was the oldest of the four raptors consisting of her, Delta, Echo, and Charlie. Personality Blue is more intelligent and cunning than her sisters. These traits most likely helped her become the leader of the pack. These traits were reminiscent of a previous alpha raptor, the Big One. Unlike the Big One, however, Blue was capable of showing affection and loyalty. An example of this is when Owen removed her headset, she made affectionate noises towards him and defended him from the Indominus rex, even though the fight nearly killed her. In Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Blue has a strong dislike for mercenaries, as she attacks three of them when they try to contain her. She is also able to express emotion, such as pain and empathy, which most of the other dinosaurs are unable to do in the Jurassic franchise. Physical appearance In the film canon, measuring around 5 meters long, Blue has bluish-gray skin with a white stripe with metallic blue in the middle going horizontally from her eye orbit, with one side has blue around the eye, while the other side’s stripe stop so at the head, down to the tip of her tail which the LEGO website states comes from the DNA of the Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard used in her creation. These dorsal patterns bear an uncanny similarity to the ones seen on the male raptors featured in . As an infant, Blue has a lighter color of metallic blue in the center of her stripe, with a few dark gray spots on her bottom lip, and is more of a warm gray color. She also wore a blue bracelet. In Blue's LEGO depictions, she is sand green and dark green with her striping being a muted yellow instead of white. In LEGO Dimensions, Blue lacks her stripe. In Blue's LEGO Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom ''depictions, she is sea green and tan with her striping being white and a much darker blue color. Hasbro's Jurassic World toy line is the only exception with most toys of Blue ironically having the color scheme dark green with a black horizontal stripe with no blue whatsoever. Mattel's ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom toy line is the only toy line that is accurate to Blue's movie appearance. She is a stone gray color with a metallic blue stripe like in the movie. In some toys of her, she lacks her white striping or has a much brighter blue coloration, or contains a muted yellow underbelly. Relationships Owen Grady Not much is known about Blue's relationship with Owen, other than the fact that he is one of her trainers. Blue has a lot of respect for Owen so much she would not attack him, even after the I. rex briefly turned her against her human companions. In Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Blue, even as an infant, recognizes Owen's position as leader, and greatly looks up to him, and protects him from the Indoraptor, as she is present when he attempts to attack and kill him. Barry Not much is known about Blue's relationship with Barry, other than the fact that he is one of her trainers. Like with Owen, she has respect for Barry, as he is seen comforting Blue. However, after I. rex briefly turned her and her sisters against their human companions, Blue attacked Barry. However, after Barry shouted her name from inside the hollow log he was hiding in, she seized her attack and peeked inside the log after recognizing his voice. Echo Although they are not seen interacting much in the film, it is assumed that Blue and Echo cooperated with each other. In their youth, however, Blue and Echo fought for dominance over the pack. Blue was victorious, and Echo earned a scar across her face and an offset jaw. Nonetheless, Echo respected Blue and tried to avenge her after the Indominus rex seemingly killed her. Unfortunately, she was killed in the fight. Blue avenges Echo's death by joining in the battle with Jurassic World's Tyrannosaurus, by forcing I. rex towards the Jurassic World Lagoon, where the Mosasaurus lives. Delta It can be assumed that Delta was Blue's second-in-command, as she and Delta can be seen communicating and working together many times throughout the film, such as Leon fell into the Raptor paddock and Blue and Delta were the first to corner him. When the I. rex seemingly killed Blue, Delta tried to avenge Blue but sadly, was killed in the quarrel. Blue avenges Delta's death by joining in the battle with Jurassic World's Tyrannosaurus, and forcing the I. rex toward the Jurassic World Lagoon, where the Mosasaurus dragged the monster to its death. Charlie Because Blue is the oldest, while Charlie was the youngest in the pack, the latter looked to Blue for guidance and commands during hunts. Charlie had such a high respect towards her sister that she gave up her meals to feed Blue. When Charlie was killed by an InGen soldier, Blue viciously attacked all humans she could find in retaliation. Tyrannosaurus rex (Isla Nublar) It can be assumed that the T. rex and Blue had never met prior to the film, however, the two united against their common foe, the Indominus rex during the final battle on Isla Nublar. Blue saved the T. rex life and fought by her side during the battle. At one point, she briefly allowed Blue to ride on her back. After they killed the I. rex with help from the park's Mosasaurus, the T. rex spares Blue's life despite a previous unpleasant encounter she had with Velociraptors during the first movie, presumably due to Blue saving her life and nodded in appreciation for Blue's help. Movies= Story Creation Blue was created by InGen for the IBRIS Project sometime before 2015, and was the first Velociraptor to be created for the latest pack. She was created with the DNA of the , which allowed her scales to reflect an iridescent blue color, giving her the distinctive pattern that she was named after. Out of all the raptors that were to be created following her birth, she was the largest.Empire Magazine - Access All Areas: Jurassic World, Archived from https://web.archive.org/web/20150609212747/http://www.empireonline.com/jurassicworld/ When she was born, Owen Grady imprinted on her, which allowed him to train her. During her youth, she and Echo engaged in a fight for dominance over their pack, of which Blue was the victor.LEGO Jurassic World - Blue Profile (April 30, 2015) Retrieved from http://www.lego.com/en-us/jurassicworld/characters/blue-9aac091a8d364c3a82c1cf97b75e6484 Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Just before the incident occurred, Blue, Echo, Delta, and Charlie attempted to strike Leon, a newly hired Jurassic World employee who had fallen into her pack's paddock, while trying to capture a pig that had escaped its holding pen. However, they were thwarted by their trainer in time to save Leon's life. Blue and her pack later assisted their trainer during the rampage of the genetic hybrid Indominus rex when Vic Hoskins, Jurassic World's head of security, forced Owen to use them to hunt it. Unfortunately, during the hunt, she and her pack mates began to communicate with the hybrid due to its raptor DNA. After the Indominus took Owen's place as the alpha, Blue and her pack mates turned against the humans. Her pack attacked many of the humans that had followed them, including Barry, who took refuge in a hollow log just before Blue lunged at him and began to viciously attack him through it. Conflicted about whether he should shoot her or not, Barry yelled her name, causing her to stop and look inside. At this point, Owen intervened and whistled to get Blue's attention, stopping her from possibly resuming her attack on Barry. She ended up chasing after Owen, who drove off on his motorcycle, to try and attack him. Blue and the rest of her pack later caught up with Owen, Claire Dearing, and the Mitchell brothers, Zach and Gray, on Main Street. Shortly after being cornered, Owen regained Blue's, and the other raptors', respect and his role as pack leader. The Indominus rex arrived, and ordered the raptors to attack the humans. Blue, however, retaliated and rebelled against the Indominus, and the hybrid responded by swatting Blue into a wall of the Starbucks coffee shop, seemingly killing her. Delta and Echo then attacked the Indominus out of vengeance. Unfortunately, they were soon overpowered by the hybrid and killed. Shortly after their deaths, Jurassic World's resident Tyrannosaurus rex joined the fight. Later, Blue regained consciousness and rejoined the fight, lunging at the hybrid and allowing the T. rex to get back on her feet after she was pushed to the ground by the Indominus rex when it was preparing the killing blow for her. Blue continued to assist the T. rex in her fight against the hybrid. At one point, Blue rode on the T. rex back while she smashed the I. rex into one of Main Street's buildings. Eventually, the Mosasaurus dragged the Indominus into the bottom of the lagoon when the hybrid was tossed to the edge of it. After the fight, T. rex decides to spare Blue, as gratitude for saving her life, despite her unpleasant encounter with raptors in the past. Blue then turned towards Owen, chirping at him momentarily before disappearing into the night, calling out for her pack mates. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom It is revealed that Blue is still alive, but she and many other creatures will now face an impending danger, in the form of an erupting volcano. She is also revealed to be the last of her species by Eli Mills. Claire explains that Blue can pick the scent of a human a mile away making her difficult to catch. At the beginning of the movie, it shows Owen Grady watching a training video of him, and her pack as infants on a computer. During the rescue mission, Blue reunites with Owen at her nesting ground, which is next to the damaged Explorer 04. Owen attempt to rekindle his bond with her, as it is evident that Blue is wary and defensive at first, before she begins to recognize him and attempts to touch his palm with her nose before Ken Wheatley and his team of mercenaries attempt to capture the dinosaur via tranquilizing her. Blue, infuriated by this, ends up attacking the nearest mercenary, only to have him fire his sidearm at her before he dies, mortally wounding Blue, and incapacitating her. After Blue is subdued, she's loaded into a cage, and taken to the East Dock where all the dinosaurs are being taken to be transported off of the island and to the mainland to be sold at the Lockwood Manor. Inside the ship, it is revealed that Zia Rodriguez, after explaining to Wheatley that she is the only one that can keep Blue alive after she is wounded, is desperately trying to slow the bleeding of Blue's wound until they reach the mainland so she can treat her injuries with the proper equipment. Owen, Claire and Franklin reunite with them and witness the horrible condition Blue is in, as she is hemorrhaging, and in immense pain. Owen attempts to comfort Blue, as Zia explains she is unable to remove the bullet without a transfusion from another of the carnivorous dinosaurs on board with two or three fingers. Zia and Franklin end up staying behind with Blue,as Owen and Claire venture out to use blood from the sleeping ''T. rex to use for Blue's transfusion. Once they return, Zia gives the blood to Blue, via an IV, while Claire puts pressure on her wound. Zia uses a surgical knife to create an incision in her leg in order to reach the bullet with a pair of tweezers. She successfully removes the bullet,and ends up saving her life. Meanwhile, at the lower level of the Lockwood Manor, Maisie Lockwood ends up sneaking inside Henry Wu's lab, and ends up watching training videos of Owen with Delta and Blue. When the captive dinosaurs are brought to the mainland, Blue is taken to Wu's lab, and is locked inside a cage, as she is not to be auctioned off like the other dinosaurs. Zia is also taken to Wu's lab, and is handcuffed to the bars after refusing to cooperate after she told Wheatley to "take his own damn samples" when he asked for samples of Blue's blood when the boat arrived at the dock. After the ''Indoraptor'''s escape, Henry Wu has Franklin, who is disguised as a geneticist, to get equipment for him to take blood samples from Blue, who is angrily pacing in her cage, which would help him create a new line of Indoraptors who would inherit her traits, and recognize her as leader. As Wu gets increasingly frustrated with Zia for not helping, she breaks the news to him that Blue's pure genome had been contaminated with the DNA from the T. rex from the blood transfusion, which further infuriates him. Before he can do anything about it, Franklin ends up subduing him by stabbing him in the neck with a tranquilizer, which was actually meant for Blue in order to prevent her from attacking while her blood was drawn. As Zia is uncuffed by Franklin, she attempts to escape and find Owen and Claire. Unfortunately, her plan backfires when two guards rush into the room to prevent them from escaping. Zia, with no other option, ends up freeing Blue, who then attacks the guards, providing enough time for the two DPG members to escape. When a tank of flammable gas is struck by a stray bullet, Blue bolts out of the lab, just as it explodes behind her, causing a tank of hydrogen cyanide to leak gas into the entire downstairs. Blue ends up reaching the upper levels of the manor, and confronts the Indoraptor, just as he prepares to attack Owen in Maisie Lockwood's bedroom. She and the hybrid are locked into a brutal battle, with Blue being thrown around by the stronger dinosaur, as her teeth and claws barely phase the bloodthirsty dinosaur from surrendering. The Indoraptor shoves Blue out the window, and after falling down on the roof, continues to pursue Owen and Maisie until he corners them atop a skylight. After barely surviving a fall through the broken glass of the sklylight, the Indoraptor is ambushed from behind by Blue, who had survived her own fall out the window, except in a different direction. When she pounces on him, both dinosaurs fall through the skylight, with the Indoraptor being impaled by the sharp horns of the Agujaceratops skull in the center of Benjamin Lockwood's fossil room, and Blue surviving the fall. She stands atop the hybrid's body, giving a loud cry of victory, before jumping off and running outside the manor. After Maisie releases the dinosaurs from the hydrogen cyanide leak within the manor's basement, Blue approaches Owen, visibly injured from the fight between her and the Indoraptor. He strokes her muzzle, and tells her he can take her to a sanctuary where no one would find her, and where she would be protected. Blue, however, makes gentle clicking noises before running towards freedom, pausing only once to look back at her trainer, preferring to be free like the other dinosaurs, opposed to being locked in a cage again. At the end of the movie, Blue is seen over-looking a suburban California neighborhood, while calling out four times into the early morning, signifying that dinosaurs and humans must now co-exist with each other. Gallery Videos File:Jurassic World Movie CLIP - Raptor Paddock (2015) - Chris Pratt Dinosaur Adventure HD File:Jurassic World (5 10) Movie CLIP - Raptor Recon (2015) HD File:Jurassic World (8 10) Movie CLIP - Raptors vs. Indominus (2015) HD File:Jurassic World (10 10) Movie CLIP - Dinosaur Alliance (2015) HD File:Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom (2018) - Reunited with Blue Scene (2 10) Movieclips File:Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom (2018) - Indoraptor vs. Blue Scene (8 10) Movieclips File:Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom (2018) - Goodbye, Blue Scene (9 10) Movieclips File:Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom (2018) - Welcome to Jurassic World Scene (10 10) Movieclips Photos Promotional Images B5FqqUkCEAA7nya (1).jpg B8sNvPyCUAIxgbt.jpg Photoshoot copy.jpg 20246456 1546757995369078 4101767323544341846 n.jpg 8a507ed4 ce0a 4288 aa68 bba01739b8f0 by othersideraptor102-dcdhoph.png 30712370 1743082982397100 346896468319141888 n.jpg RaptorBlueJurassicBattles.png Fallen kingdom blue the velociraptor v2 by sonichedgehog2-dc8uw1o.png Fallen kingdom blue the velociraptor by sonichedgehog2-dc80trd.png Fallen kingdom blue the velociraptor v3 by sonichedgehog2-dc9x53o.png Fallen kingdom blue the velociraptor v5 by sonichedgehog2-dcb00lh.png 1440x651 0011 blue.png Unused velociraptor render by kingrexy-dci8cb0.png New blue render by kingrexy-dcibejl.png New blue render by kingrexy-dcibbub.png Fallen kingdom blue v6 by sonichedgehog2-dco084j.png Dd6x1la-af2a61a7-f297-4229-b697-0868126dcc83.png Dd6x14y-e8783048-9f8d-4eb6-983a-76f7f5ee8f90.png EFzgHTQhsYNcQ3oijoeZNDMpXiMrOoHpbFKycOKU.png Raptor squad as babies.png Jurassic World JWRaptors.jpeg RaptorSquadInEclosure.png OwenRaptors.jpeg Blueraptor2.JPG Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-1.png Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-2.png UYODFY.JPG Blue&Owen.jpeg Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-3.png BlueChamber.jpg OwenBlue.jpeg Owen with Raptors.jpg Raptors-talking-with-Indominus.jpg That Things Part Raptor.jpg T7i.JPG Yfus.JPG Raptors vs I-Rex Main Street Showdown.jpg Jurassic world blue by wemakeyoulaughfilms-d93bx8k.jpg Blue-Roars.jpg Blue taken out.png Yfrusr.JPG Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13115.jpg Blue-knocked-off.png Jurassic world the battle for isla nublar by tyrannuss555-d8x8n2m.jpg Blue and Rexy after the fight .jpg Blue looking at Rexy after battle with Indominus Rex.jpg Blue and Rexy after the fight.jpg T. rex Limps.png Yfiofy.JPG Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Screenshot 2018-04-19 at 10.04.41 PM.png Baby_blue_on_camera.jpg Echo and blue figthing.jpg OwenFeedingBabyBlueandDelta.PNG BabyDeltaandOwen1.PNG Screenshot 2018-05-22 at 11.27.01 PM.png Tumblr inline p8zgcr0uYN1sj3nn9 540.jpg Baby raptors.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 4.11.23 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.01.46 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.01.52 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-20 at 5.46.22 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.05.07 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.01.54 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.02.07 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 4.10.03 PM.png Trailer9.jpg Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.02.08 PM.png Trailer10.jpg Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.02.12 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.02.14 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.05.17 PM.png Blue killing a guy.jpg Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.05.19 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.02.18 PM.png Blue_on_east_docks_1.jpg Screenshot 2018-04-24 at 8.33.05 PM.png Baby blue..jpg Blue 7.jpg Zia with Blue.PNG Screenshot 2018-05-22 at 11.26.58 PM.png Owen and Baby Raptor.jpg Dino (1).jpg F0a5902470621e096c01ca5cf1d13213.jpg Wu Scared.PNG Wu Unconcious.PNG Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.20.45 PM.png Jurassic world fallen kingdom blue feet by giuseppedirosso-dcmb8xq.jpg Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.20.46 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.32.38 PM.png Jurassic world fallen kingdom blue 7 by giuseppedirosso-dcmb8p1.jpg Finaltrailer5133sow.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.20.49 PM.png Untitled32.png Untitled3234xyqwz (2).png Blue_vs_indoraptor_6.jpg Jurassic world fallen kingdom blue indoraptor by giuseppedirosso-dcmga9p.jpg Jurassic world fallen kingdom indoraptor death by giuseppedirosso-dcmgaji.jpg Jurassic world fallen kingdom blue 5 by giuseppedirosso-dcmb6ad.jpg Blue and owen 1.jpg IMG 20180911 213650BLUEOWEN.jpg Jurassic world fallen kingdom blue 9 by giuseppedirosso-dcmgbh9.jpg FK Blue Observing Cage.PNG FK Blue Departing.PNG FK Blue Looking Back.PNG The end by snap shotz dcq3udd-fullview.jpg |-|Games= ''Jurassic World: The Game Originally, Blue appears in ''Jurassic World: The Game in the mission "Rebel Rebel", but is only heard and does not make a physical appearance. But in an update, the Raptor Paddock, along with Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo, were added to the game for battle boosters that can help the player in certain battles. Blue is for defense, and the player gets either blocks or extra health boosters from her. Blueowenjwtg.png|Blue threatens Owen in Jurassic World The Game. Jurassic World The Game (43).gif Jurassic world the game blue by sonichedgehog2-dalo64d.jpg ''LEGO Jurassic World Blue will appear in ''LEGO Jurassic World as a playable dinosaur. In the Main Menu, Blue can be seen driving Owen's motorcycle. Blue first becomes playable in the level "Welcome to Jurassic World". Unlike the other raptors, she and Charlie are the only two raptors that are playable during the training course. After the course is finished, Leon, who is impatient with their hunting of the pig, accidentally falls into the enclosure of the raptors and becomes cornered by them. Owen and Barry soon intervene and both the pig and Leon escape. In the level "Under Attack" she and her participate in the hunt for Indominus rex, but the hybrid becomes their alpha when they find her and the raptors turn on the humans. Blue is the final raptor the player(s) encounter and is found cornering the last remaining ACU trooper, which allowed the Indominus to tug at him. With the combined efforts of Barry and Owen, she is pushed out of the area by a HumVee charged by Barry's rifle. She and her pack later attacks the Medical Vehicle being used by Claire but are stopped by Gray, Zach, and Barry. In the final Jurassic World level "Main Street Showdown". When Zach goes down the dark hallway to turn on the Jimmy Fallon hologram to distract Charlie, Blue pounces on Zach, though he fights her off. She, Charlie, and Echo then become distracted by a hologram of a turkey in the Innovation Center also set up by the humans so they could escape the raptors. But after they go outside the Velociraptors corner follow as well and surround them. While surrounded, Owen manages to rekindle his bound with Blue and her pack just before the Indominus rex arrives in Main Street. During the fight, Blue stays back to assist the humans rather than fight the I. rex head on. After the battle, she and her sisters decide to follow the Tyrannosaurus rex that participated in the fight as their alpha. Legobluebuild.png Bluelegogame1.png Bluelegogame.png jurassic.png lego-jurassic-world-red-brick-9-gold-brick-detector-location-640x360.jpg Mqdefault (1).jpg|Blue and Indominus LEGO Owen and Raptor Squad.jpg ''LEGO Dimensions Blue will be playable in the upcoming game ''LEGO Dimensions. Blue is not called by her name in the game, only simply being referred to as "Velociraptor". She can only be acquired by purchasing the team pack for , which was released the same day as the game. Unlike most depictions, she can be ridden by humanoid characters. There is a total of three ways to build Blue's figure with each representing a different form in-game. The first is the basic raptor configuration, the second is called "Venom Raptor" which gives her a Dilophosaurus frill and venom, and finally the "Spike Attack Raptor" that gives her a Parasaurolophus like crest and the ability to charge like a Pachycephalosaurus. Legodimeblue.png Ld-drwho-dinorider-hr-cmyk.jpg|The Twelfth Doctor riding Blue. Legoblueowen.jpg|Blue with Owen. Legobluewitch.jpg|Blue with the Wicked Witch of the West. Blue3build.jpg Owenbluemiddleearth.jpg|Blue with Owen, and Legolas in Middle-earth. Lego Dimensions Bart Simpson riding Blue the Velociraptor from Jurassic World.jpg|Bart Simpson riding Blue. Lego Dimensions Owen Grady & Blue the Velociraptor from Jurassic World with Scooby-Doo.jpg|Blue and Owen with Scooby-Doo. Lego Dimensions Owen Grady & Blue the Velociraptor from Jurassic World with BatMan, Gandalf, & Wyldstyle.jpg|Blue and Owen with Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle. Lego Dimensions Shaggy getting scared of Blue the Velociraptor from Jurassic World.jpg|Shaggy getting scared of Blue. Jurassic World Facts Blue appears as an unlockable dinosaur in the newest Jurassic World app that ties to the Mattel toy line. She looks near identical to her movie appearance, but lacks her distinct white striping. In Jurassic World Facts, there is three forms of Blue to be unlocked by scanning the QR code on the bottom of her figures' feet. The player, like with every dinosaur in the game, can light a flare to see her face when she's locked. F6092b61 1798 4d47 87b5 cec0a11048e8 by othersideraptor102-dc6cpbt.jpg|Blue, as she looks once unlocked or as "Dinosaur of the Week" 89b0412b_9d2b_41a1_9848_4304bc6fb88a_by_othersideraptor102-dc6cpxo.jpg|Blue as she looks when locked JW-Facts (1).jpg|Blue's "Dinosaur of the Week" icon picture Jurassic World: Blue VR Experience Jurassic World: Blue (episode 1) is a VR experience created by Universal Pictures and Felix & Paul Studios. The VR was released on May 1st, and follows the life of Blue as she struggles to survive three years after the Jurassic World incident. There is a second episode, Jurassic World: Blue (episode 2), which was released the week Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom was released in theaters. JW-Blue-Screen-5.jpg JW-Blue-Screen-2.jpg JW-Blue-Screen-3.jpg JW-Blue-Screen-4.jpg JW-Blue-Screen-6.jpg JW-Blue-Screen-7.jpg JW-Blue-Screen.jpg Dave and Buster's Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom VR Expedition Blue is present in Dave and Buster's exclusive Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom-themed VR experience titled Jurassic World VR Expedition, along with the multiple other dinosaurs that appear in the fifth installment of the franchise. ''Jurassic World: Alive Blue has been confirmed to appear in ''Jurassic World: Alive as an Epic dinosaur. Screenshot 2018-05-30 at 7.31.01 AM.png 35733518_10210418596295887_5593064725345730560_n.jpg ''Jurassic World Evolution Blue appears as a skin option for the ''Velociraptors in a small skin pack in the game. B6b6302f82581f90c35eedc5aa73946a352419f5.jpg |-|Toys= Jurassic World (toy line) Blue appears in the upcoming toy line Jurassic World. Twisting her tail causes her to swipe while pressing her wound causes her to emit a roar. The toy will retail for fourteen dollars, unlike the toys of her pack mates which retail for nine.Business Insider - Here's what the dinosaurs in 'Jurassic World' will look like (2015, February 17) Retrieved from http://www.businessinsider.com/jurassic-world-dinosaurs-2015-2/ Another figure of Blue in the "Bashers and Biters" assortment has a net shooter mounted on its right side that can be fired. It can also bite by pressing down on its tail. In a catalog released before Toy Fair 2015, the figure is shown to have grayish skin instead of dark green. It is unknown if this variant will be released. The "Chomping Velociraptor Head" hand puppet is based on Blue. Jurassic-world-lights-sounds-figure-raptor.jpg Bluenet.jpg|Blue biter with net shooter. Blueprototype.png|Blue Biter toy unreleased movie-accurate variant. Jurassic-world-chomping-dino-head-hand-puppets-velociraptor.jpg|Chomping Velociraptor Head. LEGO Jurassic World Blue and her fellow pack mate Delta are included in the LEGO Jurassic World set 75917 Raptor Rampage. Both raptors have removable night vision cameras. Blue will appear in Lego Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom in two sets; the 75928 Blue's Helicopter Pursuit set, and the 75930 Indoraptor Rampage at Lockwood Estate set. Blueraptorfigure.png|Blue's LEGO figure. 39088099465_d05ef1cf0d.jpg|The official box for the LEGO set, 75928 Blue's Helicopter Pursuit 25115744257_6bac2d610d.jpg|The back of the 75928 Blue's Helicopter Pursuit box 75930_Prod-1.jpg|The full set for the Lego set, 75930: Indoraptor Rampage at Lockwood Estate LEGO-Jurassic-World-75930-Indoraptor-Rampage-at-Lockwood-Estate-1.jpg|The front cover of the 75930: Indoraptor Rampage at Lockwood Estate LEGO set box LEGO-Jurassic-World-75928-Blue’s-Helicopter-Pursuit-3.jpg|The promotional image for the 75928 Blue’s Helicopter Pursuit LEGO set LEGO-Jurassic-World-75928-Blue’s-Helicopter-Pursuit-2.jpg|The full set for the 75928 Blue’s Helicopter Pursuit LEGO set LEGO JW Blue.png|Full view of Blue in the 2018 LEGO Jurassic World sets LEGO JW Baby Blue.png|Full view of a baby version of Blue in the LEGO Jurassic World 2018 sets A new standalone figure of Blue will be released as part of the toyline for . A second figure will be released in a story pack alongside her trainer, Owen Grady. The later set is in conjunction with another set featuring Claire Dearing and a Gyrosphere. Blue will also be a part of the Dino Damage and Attack Pack series as a standalone figure. Blue FK Toy.jpg|The packaging for Attack Pack Blue (single) Blue and Owen Story Pack Figures.jpg|The Blue and Owen story pack set for . 2018basicblue.jpg|The basic Blue figure for . jurassic-world-toys-16.jpg|Baby Blue action figure with egg, along with a baby T. rex, Stygimoloch, and Triceratops. dims.jpeg|The Kamigami programmable Blue robot with a preview of the mobile Kamigami Jurassic World app on an iPad behind at the New York Toy Fair FTT18_01.jpeg|Promotional image for Attack Pack Blue and Dimorphodon set 0c836aea-5375-42b4-945a-984707cb80b7.jpg|The official Funko Pop! figure of Blue 2018bdblue.jpg|A Battle Damage Blue figure Lockwood Ultimate Battle.jpg|Battle Damage Blue and Indoraptor figures from the Lockwood Ultimate Battle playset JWFK mini dino blue.jpg|Mini figure of Blue Super Colossal Blue.jpg|Super colossal Blue Dino Rivals Savage Strike Blue Ver2 2.jpg|A second version of Savage Strike Blue 71+RwLx8j0L._SL1500_.jpg|Primal Pal Blue 81OYIYdEOLL._SL1500_.jpg Thumb jurassicworld velociraptor.png 71n9kZOeY1L._SL1500_.jpg|Super Colossal Blue 71KRKng5F9L._SL1500_.jpg 71wQRON--bL._SL1500_.jpg SnapBlue.PNG|Snap Squad Blue Blue_Amber_Collection.png Blue_Box_Amber_Collection.png Behind the scenes When looking for a reference to create CGI models of Jurassic World's Velociraptors, Geoff Campbell of Industrial Light and Magic who was Digitial Creature Model Supervisor for the film, used a maquette of a raptor located between two of ILM's buildings in San Francisco and it was used as the starting point of the creation of Blue.zbrushcentral.com - Interview: ILM on Jurassic World (February 3, 2016) Retrieved from http://www.zbrushcentral.com/showthread.php?198673-Interview-ILM-on-Jurassic-World In the storyboards of the Main Street battle, Blue did not intervene when the Indominus had pinned down the T. rex. Instead, Blue (or an early version of her) and another raptor were to simply stand and watch with the remaining humans as the Indominus prepared to give the fallen T. rex the killing blow near the Lagoon before the Mosasaur of said Lagoon killed the Indominus in a similar fashion seen in the final film.johncoven.net - Jurassic World. Retrieved from http://www.johncoven.net/jurassic-world-1 It was initially believed that it was Blue who participated in chasing MVU-12 due to the similarities between Echo and Blue, though this can be proven to be Echo due to the fact that the raptor who attacks the driver's side of the medical vehicle has dark brown skin instead of grey and the blue in her color scheme being not as bright, lacking white, and fully circling the eye orbit. But most notably is that the raptor that attacked the Claire on the road loses her camera afterward, whereas Blue still possessed her camera when she encounters the protagonists in Main Street. In Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Blue will make her first appearance as a full body animatronic dinosaur during her surgery scene. She, as well as the T. rex, the Indoraptor , and several other dinosaurs, will have animatronic heads during human interaction scenes. Blue will also be featured as a puppet in the scene showing her infant sent interacting with Owen, which was released in a photo on a Twitter post. In one of Owen's video logs detailing the Jurassic World raptors, he stated that Blue is the sole survivor of a group of Velociraptors from a different egg clutch and exhibiting different personality compared to that of her pack mates. This is influenced from the original novel the first film is based on, in the part where Dr. Wu is constantly revising different versions of the park's dinosaurs. In that novel, Wu had already made three different genetic versions of the park's raptors, and he plans on making another variant later on. f9bbdceafcb29ead4198c9089491aaed.jpg|Concept art of the Indominus rex hunt scene featuring an early draft of the Indominus with Blue, and her sisters. AnimatronicsBlue1.jpg|Blue's full body animatronic that is featured in her surgery scene in the Superbowl and international trailers Tumblr p9g7weH5mN1uu37oio1 1280.jpg|Baby Blue puppet Screenshot 2018-09-18 at 4.31.27 PM.png|Close-up render of Blue's head from the behind the scenes feature on the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Blu-Ray DVD Blue Turntable.jpg blue concept art fallen kingdom.jpg Notes and references de:Blue es:Blue ru:Блу Category:Jurassic World characters Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Velociraptor Category:Living characters Category:Female characters Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom characters Category:Named animals Category:Heroines Category:Surviving Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Main protagonists Category:Jurassic World: Live Tour dinosaurs